


The Sky Is The Limit

by kathierif_fic



Series: Fly Away [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathierif_fic/pseuds/kathierif_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don trusted Danny, but it still took him a while to relax into his tight grip and enjoy the sensation of wind on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Is The Limit

"Do you trust me?" Danny asked quietly and wrapped his arms tightly around Don's body, hands burning hot on his stomach and chest, and his breath tickling Don's neck, something he was feeling despite the wind tugging playfully and icily at him, inviting him to come and play.

"I do," he answered softly, the words stolen from his lips, but Danny had heard them, nonetheless. 

A small kiss was pressed to his shoulderblade, to the thick black wool of his sweater, and then Danny tightened his grip and used his bodyweight to push them both over the edge of the building.

As soon as he lost the ground under his feet, Don felt himself tensing despite knowing what would happen, but Danny's arms were still securely wrapped around him, and he could hear the other man laugh close to his ear and cheer. One of Danny's legs hooked around his, with the heel of his shoe digging painfully into his shin, but Don didn't care. 

They were still falling, a move downwards that wasn't stopped by anything at all, but Don couldn't help but enjoy the whip of the wind against him and the feeling of freedom and peace that overcame him, despite Danny sticking to his back like an overgrown predator.

Finally, their fall slowed, and then Danny brought them up again, high into the air, only to repeat the manoeuvre and letting them both drop again.

They did this a few times, and slowly, reluctantly, the tension disappeared from Don's muscles as he completely trusted Danny to hold him and not drop him.

"See?" Danny yelled triumphantly, but Don didn't answer. His face hurt from grinning, and he was sure, once they touched the ground again, his legs wouldn't be able to hold his weight. He didn't feel the cold anymore - it was all lost in the sensation of flying, of being in the air. Of being free again.

He also didn't remember closing his eyes - he had to, to protect them from the bite of the wind, when the tears streaming down his face blurred his vision anyways - but when more arms were suddenly wrapped around him, he carefully blinked them open.

"Wrap your arms around me," Mac shouted and pushed one of Don's arms over his shoulder. "I have you."

Don mutely nodded and did what he was told, his knuckles brushing against Mac's soft feathery wings as he wrapped his second arm around Mac, as well. He expected Danny to let go, but Danny's grip on him didn't loosen. His legs tangled with Don's and Mac's, his powerful muscles working to keep them together in the air. 

Mac's and Danny's bodies and wings kept Don protected from all sides now and kept the wind away, and only now did he notice that he was freezing.

He didn't know how much time had passed when they finally touched the ground again. His knees buckled, but both Mac and Danny kept their arms around him and kept him safe and warm until he could trust his own body to hold him again. Only then did he take a step back and wrapped his arms around himself. Suddenly he felt cold, his muscles were stiff and aching.

"Thanks," he whispered. His voice was rough and scratchy, and he didn't say anything else, but then, he didn't need to.

They understood him, at least Danny did, but, unlike Danny, Don would never again be able to fly on his own, and the whole experience, as great as it had been, still was only bittersweet, tinged with the desperation of loneliness and the feeling of being left out.

Mac nodded quietly and rubbed his arm awkwardly, acknowledging the emotions behind the word without commenting them.

Danny smirked and pressed a quick kiss to Don's cheek, interrupting his melancholic thoughts. "I told you I can do it," he said, exhaustion and deep satisfaction laced through his voice, together with a wide grin. He wrapped an arm around Mac's shoulder and one hand around Don's elbow as he pulled them forwards, toward their home. The edge of his wing brushed against Don's back as he promised: "And next weekend, we'll try to stay up a bit longer, okay?"

End.


End file.
